clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2013
The Halloween Party 2013 was a party in Club Penguin, which took place from October 17, 2013 to November 1, 2013. It is the 9th annual Halloween Party. During the party Rookie, and the 8th Anniversary Party was taking later in the party, where Aunt Arctic was also meetable. The party was confirmed in issue 14 of the Brazilian Club Penguin Magazine. The party was mainly focused around candy Rookie ordered from Spectral Sweets. That year you could have a Jack-O-Lantern in your igloo and you could eat candies to turn into monsters like: werewolfs, vampires and zombies. Also, that year the Halloween Party rooms were decorated different as well due to it being Rookie in charge of it that year when it is normally Gary setting it up. Rookie had a new shirt to mark the occasion of Halloween that year as well. Free items Trivia *It was confirmed on the Membership page on September 5, 2013. *It was the second party to have 6 new emoticons, the first being the Monsters University Takeover. *The party was extended one day because the team did not want to end the party on Halloween. *This party was one of few parties to be updated at different times to penguins around the world. Glitches *On the night of the updates, if you used a party emoticon you would be removed from the server. *A transparent green circle was shown over the pumpkin in the Town Center. *If you clicked your player card it would show your penguin flashing from Werewolf, to Vampire and to Zombie. *If you used a party emoticon during the first hours of the party it would be seen as the party emotes from the Star Wars Takeover to some players. Gallery Sneak Peeks halooween cp 731781.png|A sneak peek from the Membership page Rookie Spoiler.png|Rookie on the Club Penguin Magazine OctoberPartySneakPeek2013.png|The sneak peek for the party Blog 031013-1380733693.jpg|Sneak Peek of new costumes PoloFieldModConfirmsRookieComeInHalloween2013.png|Polo Field on Twitter confirms Rookie to be the mascot for the Halloween Party 2013 Oct 2013 Transform.jpg|The transformations HalloweenPartyInformation.png|Information from the What's New Blog Screens Halloween2013-Login1.png|Teaser Halloween2013-Login2.png|The first homepage and login screen Halloween2013-Login3.png|The second homepage and login screen My Penguin Oct 2013.jpg|The fourth homepage screen Halloween Costume Exit Screen.jpg|The Log Off Screen Rooms Construction Halloween Party 2013 construction Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2013 construction Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2013 construction Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2013 construction Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2013 construction School.png|School Party Halloween Party 2013 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2013 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Halloween Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Halloween Party 2013 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2013 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2013 Dance Club.png|Dance Club Halloween Party 2013 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2013 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2013 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2013 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2013 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2013 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2013 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Halloween Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Halloween Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2013 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2013 School.png|School Halloween Party 2013 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2013 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Halloween Party 2013 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2013 Stadium.png|Stadium Halloween Party 2013 Town.png|Town Halloween Party 2013 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Transformations Werewolf Sprite.png|Werewolf Zombie 0.png|Zombie Vampire Sprite.png|Vampire Emoticons Halloween 2013 Emoticons Vampire Smile.png|Vampire Smile emoticon Halloween 2013 Emoticons Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin emoticon Halloween 2013 Emoticons Candy.png|Candy emoticon Halloween 2013 Emoticons Ghost.png|Ghost emoticon Halloween Party 2013 Bat emoticon.gif|Bat emoticon Halloween Party 2013 Scratch emoticon.gif|Werewolf Scratch emoticon Other BeaconTelescopeHalloween2013.png|The Telescope from the Beacon during the party Trailers Club Penguin Halloween Party 2013 Trailer 720p HD Club Penguin Halloween Party 2013 Game On Commercial Club Penguin - ZOMG ZOMBIE PENGUINS!-0 Special Messages Tour Guide Messages Safe Chat messages Jokes See also *Halloween Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Others *Candy Bag *Pumpkin Game Category:Halloween Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Halloween Party 2013